The present ordnance delivery systems use an electrical safety switch in series with the intervalometer. The function of the switch is to interrupt power flow to the intervalometer or distributor, and thus render the entire system inoperable. However, this switch has proven to be quite vulnerable to vibration breakage, loose wires, short circuits, and chattering during firing. In addition, if firing power is present, ordnance will be fired upon removal of the safety pin. Each of these shortcomings constitute a severe hazard to life and property.